


Sleep, Baby

by buckybarnesdeservestobehappy (hutchabelle)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky Valentine's Exchange 2021, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Newborn Children, Oral Sex, POV Bucky Barnes, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Parenthood, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexy Times, Top Steve Rogers, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/buckybarnesdeservestobehappy
Summary: Have a baby, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. And it is, but it’s also the most bone-crushingly tiring thing in the world. Bucky needs a nap, coffee, and sex, but his baby WILL NOT SLEEP! He should have known his husband always has a plan, especially on Valentine's Day.Written for the Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky Valentines Exchange.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133
Collections: Hell Yeah Bottom Bucky





	Sleep, Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterCap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterCap/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you enjoy this bit of domestic Stucky. It wasn't exactly what I was planning to write, but it was the story that these characters wanted me to tell. 
> 
> My apologies for not posting sooner, but things in Houston got a little crazy this week with Winter Storm Uri. Regardless, this story was written with love for the characters, this fandom, and for you, WinterCap!

“Morning, sweetheart.”

Bucky turns his head to accept a kiss from his husband, but he’s soon distracted by the squalling baby in his arms. Their daughter hasn’t stopped screaming since her early morning feeding, and he’s more than a little frazzled. For this early in the day, that isn’t a particularly good thing.

“Morning,” he grumbles and bounces on his tiptoes. It doesn’t help. In fact, the crying only intensifies.

“And how’s our sweet girl?” Steve asks in the most adorable baby talk Bucky’s ever heard. Or it would be if he wasn’t so effing tired.

“Sweet? Is that what we’re calling a crying baby nowadays?” He doesn’t bother to hide his irritation. “Because what I was thinking was overly dramatic.”

Steve reaches for their daughter, and Bucky gladly hands her over. “Did you hear that, Natalie? Daddy’s super grumpy. What are we gonna do about that, huh? Do you think we should let him have his coffee? Because Daddy loves his coffee almost as much as he loves you and me.”

Bucky blinks a few times and is surprised by the rush of tears he has to swallow. He does love his husband and his baby girl, but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s absolutely at his wits end. Have a baby, they said. It’ll be fun, they said. And it is, but it’s also the most bone-crushingly tiring thing in the world. He needs sleep, and Nat is nowhere near ready to doze through the night. No matter how many midnight feedings Steve takes, the bulk of childcare falls to him. Bucky’s the one who insisted on being there with their child while Steve works outside the home. He’d just had no idea how mind-numbing it would be.

The coffee helps a little. Bucky chugs a cup and is halfway through the second before his headache eases a little. That’s probably because Steve’s managed to quiet Natalie, and she’s cooing at him playing peekaboo instead of squalling directly into Bucky’s ear. He loves being a father, but mornings are particularly rough on him.

“What time do you have to be at work today?”

Steve looks up and smiles at him. It’s still devastating after all these years. Bucky’s heart flutters every time Steve flashes that megawatt grin his way. God, he loves his husband, and if he wasn’t six ways to sleepy and covered in spit-up and yesterday’s leftovers, he’d jump him and keep Steve in bed all day. The justice system can wait. Bucky needs sex.

“I’ve got court at 8:30, but I’ve got to stop by the office first. Need to leave in about 15.”

“Oh.”

He tries not to feel like the bottom’s just dropped out of his world, but it does seem a little bit like his life has ended. Speaking of over dramatic, he is it. Steve rises and crosses the kitchen to slip his arm around Bucky’s waist and tug them closer together. Natalie snuggles into their sides, all innocence and happiness.

“Sorry, baby. Love you so much. I’ll make it up to you.”

“There’s nothing to make up. You have to work. I have to take care of our child. That’s the deal we made.”

Steve presses a kiss into the top of his head. “You know, Valentine’s Day is coming up. I think maybe we should get a sitter.”

“It is?”

“Yeah, this weekend.”

“It’s February?” He’s almost kidding. He’s completely lost track of time.

“Buck, please take a nap today. You’re completely wiped.”

“Sure, sure. I’ll do that.”

Steve tucks his finger under Bucky’s chin and lifts it so he can catch Bucky’s gaze. Blue eyes lock together, his a little gray and Steve’s with a hint of green.

“Hey, I’m serious.” Steve insists in a husky voice. “I love you. We’ll get help if you need it.”

Bucky nods, and then Steve’s kissing him so deeply, he feels it in his toes. It’s over too soon, though, and Steve hands over the baby and heads to their bedroom to dress. He drops another quick kiss on Bucky’s cheek and Nat’s forehead before he heads out the door while still looping his tie into a tight knot.

Bucky doesn’t get a nap because Nat needs more attention than a three-legged dog trying to walk or some other metaphor that actually makes sense. He isn’t sure anything he says or thinks does anymore because he’s beyond exhausted. He manages to get some of his own work done for his engineering firm in between feedings and diaper changes and so on, but he has a major project with a rapidly approaching deadline. He can’t keep putting it off forever, or he’ll get fired. That’s why he doesn’t sleep when the baby does and why he’s even more drained when his husband returns home from court that evening.

Steve’s pointed look at Bucky doesn’t make him feel very good, but Bucky’s doing the best he can. Steve heads him toward the shower while he cooks dinner and feeds Nat, and Bucky feels almost human when he’s clean and has his wet hair tucked up in a loose bun at the nape of his neck. He tosses on a clean t-shirt and some navy blue sleep pants and rejoins his family in the kitchen for dinner.

Steve takes over bath and bedtime for the baby so Bucky can finish another small project for work, which eases some of his stress. Finally, long after he wants, he crawls into bed and leans sideways to kiss Steve. The kiss deepens, and Steve rolls over on top of him. Bucky sighs and closes his eyes as the bulk of his husband settles on top of him.

“You’re so sexy, baby,” Steve murmurs against his lips. “Love you so much.”

Completely despondent, he murmurs, “Love you, too, but I’m way too tired to fuck tonight.”

Steve chuckles at Bucky’s despair, but that doesn’t stop him from nudging Bucky’s chin and pressing open-mouthed kisses up and down the column of his neck. His fingers work under the edge of Bucky’s shirt and caress the skin in gentle circles.

“We don’t have to fuck, sweetheart, but I might rub off against you a little.”

Bucky snorts, and they both dissolve into giggles. That doesn’t stop either of them from getting aroused, though, and soon enough, they’re rutting against each other. Hard and panting, Bucky wraps his legs around Steve’s waist and moans when Steve reaches underneath him and grabs his ass.

“This is more than a little,” Bucky grunts, but Steve doesn’t stop. Instead, he doubles down, his hips bucking. “Fuck, baby. I’m gonna cream my pants if we don’t stop. Stevie… Yeah. Shit, don’t stop.”

Steve shoves his shorts down over his hips and scrabbles at Bucky’s. He’s barely free before their cocks rub against each other, and Bucky’s eyes roll back in his head. Steve’s hand grips them both, and they throb together until they’re sticky and spent.

Steve’s weight presses him into the mattress, and Bucky concentrates on dragging in air as his eyes droop. The last thing he hears as he floats on endorphins is Steve’s assurance that he’ll clean them both. Knowing his husband will take good care of him, Bucky closes his eyes and sleeps.

* * *

Bucky jerks awake at the sound of Nat’s distressed cry. Disoriented and groggy, he struggles to get up, but something weighs him down. It takes several frantic seconds to realize it’s his husband’s heavy limbs draped over his chest and legs. He slips out of the bed and almost trips over his own feet when his pants fall down. Clearly, Steve hadn’t retied the waistband after getting him half naked and…well… He doesn’t have time to bask in the afterglow. His baby is screaming, and he runs into a wall trying to get to the nursery in record time.

“Shhh, princess. I’m here. Daddy’s here. What’s wrong, baby girl?”

Bucky cradles her to his chest and sways gently, his attempt at rocking her, before he wrinkles his nose at the stench. She’s clearly in need of a new diaper. He’s got her on the changing table and stripped of her onesie before Steve appears in the doorway. His hair’s sticking straight up, and he’s still bare chested. In his former life, Bucky would be filled with lust, but he’s a father now. He only has time for feedings and really gross things coming out the other end. He’s going to remind his daughter of this multiple times if she whines about taking care of him in his old age.

“Everything okay?’ Steve rasps. His voice is hoarse and words garbled, but Bucky merely gives a soft reply. Maybe if there are no loud noises, she’ll go back to sleep without— An earsplitting wail destroys any hope of that. Steve sighs and motions to the kitchen. “I’ll get the bottle ready.”

Bucky finishes the diaper change and meets Steve in the kitchen. Handing their daughter over, he collapses onto a bar stool and pillows his head on his arms. “This baby will not sleep.”

“She will, Buck. She’s only a few months old.”

“I, on the other hand, am definitely a hundred. At least it feels that way.”

Steve chuckles and grins down at the baby. “You’re pretty hot for a centenarian.”

“You always think I’m hot.”

“That’s because you always are.”

“Steve?”

“Yeah, Buck?”

“I do not feel pretty in any way. Doesn’t matter one bit. I _always_ want to fool around with you, but this baby WILL NOT SLEEP. I’m going to die of exhaustion because the baby WILL NOT SLEEP. I can’t take it, Stevie. I’m a terrible father, and my child is nocturnal.”

Steve shakes his head as he burps Natalie and motions for Bucky to go back to bed while he puts her in her crib. He’s practically in tears when Steve slides in next to him and pulls him tight against his chest.

“ _Our_ child is nocturnal, Buck. You don’t have to do this all alone.”

“You’re working.”

“You’re working, too. And taking care of our daughter. Stop being a martyr, and stop maligning yourself. We have a newborn. We’re supposed to be exhausted. It gets better.”

“What if it doesn’t?” Bucky whines.

“Then we can give her back.”

Bucky bolts upright. “What?! You’re not taking my child, Steven Grant Rogers!”

“Of course, I’m not, sweetheart,” Steve laughs. “I was kidding. I think that outburst alone is enough to help you realize you’d go through all this and worse for our girl. We’ll get through it. Together. Now, give me a kiss, and go back to sleep. I’ve got the next feeding.”

“I’ve—”

“James Buchanan Barnes, if you don’t stop, I’m canceling Valentine’s Day.”

Bucky snaps his mouth closed. There isn’t anything quite as amazing as his husband being romantic. Nothing’s worth missing out on whatever it is Steve’s planned. Settling back into the curve of Steve’s shoulder, he presses a kiss to his husband’s lips and closes his eyes. He doesn’t even feel Steve get up when he covers the next two feedings. He wakes to the glorious smell of coffee at the crack of 8:30, a full three hours after his usual time.

Stumbling into the kitchen, Bucky finds his husband looking like a disaster survivor. He’s rumpled and flustered, and his eyes are frantic and wide. Bucky almost laughs at the haunted expression on Steve’s face, but he knows better. He crosses to the island and pries the spatula out of Steve’s hand.

“I’ve got it. Let me have it. Go sit.”

Steve nods and surrenders to Bucky’s instructions. He shuffles over to the barstools and collapses. Bucky flips the eggs and sausage in the pan and gives his daughter a good morning kiss.

“Were you torturing your daddy, Natalie? Why would you do that?” Bucky scolds in adoration. “You’re such a little princess. So precious.”

“I have no idea how you do this every day, Buck,” Steve groans. “I was all cocksure I could handle one night and morning, and I’m a mess.”

“True,” he responds as he turns off the burner and plates the food, “but you sure are a hot one.”

“I’m a hot mess? That’s not a compliment, Buck.”

Bucky walks around the island and slips into the seat next to Steve. “You’re a mess. You’re also hot AF, so take the compliment.”

“Are we spelling bad language now?”

“Well, if our daughter’s half as smart as we are, she’ll be reading in two weeks. We’d better start practicing now.”

Steve chuckles as he shoves in half an egg in a single bite. “Reading at six months might be stretching it, but I see your point.”

“Thank you,” Bucky says quietly. “For this morning. For last night.”

Steve nods tiredly and points his fork. “You deserve so much more. You deserve everything.”

“I have everything I need right here.”

“D’awww…”

Bucky raps his knuckles against Steve’s jaw and smiles. “That was sappy, huh?”

“I like sappy.” Steve pulls Bucky toward him, and the kiss they share restores Bucky’s faith in humanity. “I also have to go to work.”

“Work is the devil. Don’t go.”

Steve groans in response. “I have to. I have a meeting with a client at 10:30, but I might be able to cut out early.”

“Well, that sounds promising.”

“Doesn’t it? I’ll bring home dinner. Maybe we can watch that movie we’ve been meaning to get to for forever.”

“I can’t promise you I’ll stay awake for it, but we can try. I’ll have a talk with Nat while you’re at work and try to convince her to be good tonight. Her daddies need a date night.”

Steve grins and tugs a lock of Bucky’s hair between his thumb and finger. “It’ll be good practice for Saturday. I’ll nail down a sitter today, too. Now, I’ve got to shower, or I’ll miss my meeting.”

With one final toe-curling kiss, Steve shoots off to get ready, and Bucky’s left with the detritus of the morning. There is no way he can work with this mess staring at him, so he gulps down the rest of his breakfast, kisses Natalie on the forehead, and starts cleaning. He’ll need to be as efficient as possible to be able to relax with his husband that evening.

The day passes quickly, and Bucky’s proud of himself for having almost everything under control. He’s managed to get some work done during naptime, and he’s checking things off the to do list more rapidly than normal.

“Okay, Natalie. Just a little bit more on this project,” Bucky croons as he cradles her in his left elbow and holds the bottle so she can drink. “We’re almost there. Daddy’ll be home soon, and then—”

He should have known. He really should have, but he’s surprised by it anyway. Natalie releases the biggest explosion he’s ever heard, and the smell is beyond words. He stares at her helplessly as she continues to drink, but he can feel it seeping through her clothing and onto his. This child.

“Hi, honey! I’m home!” Steve singsongs as he walks through the door. “How was your d— Wow. That’s quite a smell.”

Bucky just shrugs hopelessly. Steve sets the bag of takeout he brought home on the counter and motions to Bucky. “Think we’re going to both need a shower after this one.”

Steve releases a bark of laughter that would be offensive if it wasn’t such a welcome sound. His husband’s laughing at his misery, and that almost makes this awfulness bearable. Steve just nods as he howls. He’s still trying to catch his breath when Nat finishes her bottle and Bucky tries to figure out how to burp her without getting more of the mess everywhere.

“If I hold her up, will you hose her down?” he asks, and Steve doubles over at his wry tone.

It is funny, he has to admit. Steve holds their daughter far away from him as Bucky strips. They all step into the shower, and Bucky holds her while Steve sprays her gently. When she’s clean, he grabs the soiled clothing and tosses it in the washer before returning to relieve Bucky so he can finish cleaning himself. By the time they’re all clean, dry, and dressed again, the food’s cold, it’s Natalie’s bedtime, and neither of them have the energy to do anything other than fall into bed.

“Saturday,” Steve promises, and Bucky simply nods. He’s pretty sure he’ll never feel sexy again.

* * *

The weekend comes sooner than Bucky expects, and before he knows it, Natasha—Auntie Natasha, she insists—arrives to take Natalie for an overnight sleepover. Bucky feels like his heart walks out the door when they leave, but he’s not going to turn down an evening alone with his husband either. They look at each other and both flop down on the couch in unspoken agreement.

“Well,” Steve says, “alone at last.”

“That we are.”

“Feels kind of empty, doesn’t it?”

“If I wasn’t scared of Natasha kicking my ass for suggesting it, I’d run after her and bring our baby back. Still, nice to have some time together.”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees. “You up for…you know, fooling around or something?”

Bucky grins and turns to look at Steve. “I'm going to die of exhaustion, but I won't stop you if you want to blow me."

“I may fall asleep with your cock in my mouth, but I'll make the sacrifice."

Their fingers curl together, and Bucky leans his head on his husband’s shoulder. Warm and relaxed, he dozes off for a few minutes and then jolts awake.

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“We have twelve hours before our daughter, the most adorable cockblocker in the world, comes home. If we want to get any sleep, we need to get naked right now and do each other so hard we leave bruises. I need to get laid, and I need sleep. We have time to do both, but there’s not a second to waste.”

Steve groans. “God, I love it when you talk dirty to me. So romantic. So seductive. Truly the way to my heart.”

Struck with a sudden sense of urgency, Bucky bolts to his feet. “Get up, Stevie! If I don’t get dicked down good tonight, I may die.”

“You’re not going to die.”

“My dick will wither away, and the rest of me will follow. I’ll dry up into little flakes of dust.”

Steve rolls his eyes and holds out his hand for Bucky to haul him to his feet. He crowds against Bucky, capturing him in his arms and pressing their bodies together. “Okay, fine, but we’re taking this slow. I’m not rushing good sex with my husband on Valentine’s Day.”

“But—”

“You act like I didn’t plan for this or something.”

“Well, yeah. You got a sitter.”

Steve puts his lips against Bucky’s ear and whispers, “Oh, ye of little faith. Go into the bedroom. Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”

Bucky can’t believe the sight that greets him, but he really should have known. Steve’s always been the romantic one in their relationship, and Valentine’s Day has continuously been the pinnacle of romantic gestures for him. Their bedroom is glowing from soft candlelight, and a small wrapped package lies on the bed in a layer of rose petals. It’s cheesy and over the top, and Bucky loves every speck of it.

Touched, he turns the package over in his hands and picks at the paper. He knows it’s something for tonight the same way he knows that Steve listened when he said he didn’t feel sexy. He’s never had to worry about couching his language with his husband. He can say exactly what he feels, and Steve always takes him seriously. There’s a pair of candy apple red silk briefs, several tubes of flavored and warming lube, and various toys. Tearing up, he holds the gifts and casts a grateful look at Steve. Everything’s designed to help him feel like he deserves a night of debauchery, and he wants it so bad he can hardly wait.

“Put them on,” Steve orders gently, and Bucky’s eyelids flutter. He sheds his clothes and drags the silk over his legs. The soft fabric feels amazing as it rubs over his cock and balls, and he’s already twitching with anticipation. “Gorgeous. My gorgeous husband.”

Steve’s there in a flash, his arms around him and then hands in Bucky’s hair. The kiss is hungry, almost desperate, and it’s not long before Steve’s dragging Bucky against him with his hands on Bucky’s ass. He groans into Steve’s mouth and rubs against him.

“I’m not gonna fall asleep with your cock in my mouth, but I am gonna blow you,” Steve murmurs against his lips, and Bucky shivers with want. “Lie back. Let me make you feel good.”

Bucky falls onto the bed and into the pile of rose petals. They caress his skin as Steve pulls off the silk briefs and rubs his face against Bucky’s leaking cock. Steve tugs him to the edge of the bed and works his legs so they’re propped up on the mattress and he’s bared for his husband. Steve doesn’t waste time. He ducks his head and engulfs Bucky.

Bucky almost comes off the bed, but Steve holds him down and sucks his cock like he’s a starving man and Bucky’s his last meal. Lips and tongue and heat and suction, alternating rhythm and Bucky’s coming way faster than he could have imagined, his back bowing off the bed and his broken shout echoing through the room.

There’s no downtime, though. Steve moves lower and licks into him. Bucky squirms under the attention, panting and grunting, but with no intention of stopping the torment. After what might be hours or three seconds, he hears the soft click of plastic opening, and then slick fingers join Steve’s tongue in opening him up, probing and curling until he’s a sobbing mess. He’s begging and thrashing, and then Steve’s inside him. Bucky whimpers, and Steve’s body covers him. Their warm skin presses together, slick with perspiration, and Bucky sees heaven.

“Do you feel sexy yet, sweetheart?” Steve murmurs as he presses open-mouthed kisses into the column of Bucky’s neck. His hips thrust, and Bucky wails at the pressure of being filled. “You’re always sexy to me. So hot and tight around me. Taking it so well. So gorgeous. When your eyes lose focus, I know you’re flying. I love watching you fall apart.”

He can’t answer. He’s in the clouds, too caught up in the way Steve makes him feel. For the first time in ages, he feels like a sexual being, someone whose sole purpose is to feel and give and take. It won’t last, but that doesn’t matter. He’ll enjoy it while he can, and he is. He’s practically on fire.

Steve’s thrusts come harder, pounding into him and sliding them up the bed. Bucky wraps his legs around Steve’s waist and tilts his pelvis so that—

“Steve! Fuck!” he wails as white light flashes behind his eyes.

Steve’s moaning as he pumps, his cries matching the intensity of their connection. Bucky’s burning from the inside, heat radiating through his limbs and pressure building again. He wants this—needs this—release. Steve shakes on top of him, spilling into him. He’s full, throbbing, and then he’s spurting between their bodies in another glorious climax.

They lie there together for ages, neither able to move, and Bucky’s sure he drifts in and out a few times. Eventually, Steve rolls off him, and Bucky whimpers at the empty feeling. His husband chuckles and quiets him with a kiss.

“I bought you a plug for a reason,” he says and grins as Bucky shivers. Steve works it into him and bites his shoulder when Bucky releases a tortured expletive. “This way we can get another round in before the baby comes home tomorrow morning.”

Limp and sated, Bucky can only nod and grin. He’s glowing, he knows it, and Natasha’s going to have a field day when she sees them tomorrow. She’ll make a comment about their sex life, and Bucky won’t even bother to be offended or embarrassed. He loves his husband, and they both have a healthy libido. If it can survive parenthood, it can last through anything.

Bucky glances at the bedside clock and groans when he sees the time. They fooled around for much longer than he imagined, and he’ll be lucky to get six hours of sleep if he wants another round in the morning—and he definitely does. Still, it’s worth every ounce of exhaustion to be thoroughly fucked and feeling like himself again.

“You want to get cleaned up or go to sleep?” Steve mumbles, and Bucky kisses him on his forehead.

“Sleep, especially if you’re going to deflower me again tomorrow.”

“Deflower, huh? That’s awfully delicate talk for someone with a plug in his ass.”

Bucky bursts into laughter, but he doesn’t argue. Instead, he clenches and revels in the feel of it holding in Steve’s release. They sleep then, but Steve sets the alarm. They have just enough time to make each other scream in a steamy shower before their daughter’s home again. Bucky cradles Nat to him and cuddles into Steve as they finally watch the movie they’d planned to earlier in the week. Fatherhood is hard, but last night reminded him he can still be, too. All he needs is the surety that he’s both a good father and husband. With Steve in his corner, he’ll never have to wonder.


End file.
